


Break In (To Break Out?)

by RyuichiroSakuraba



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amamiya is the one used here for cuteness, Anime used Akira instead, It's there then it's gone, M/M, Mishima's documentary is actually P5A, That P5A opening theme is the bomb, i dieded, let ryuji say fuck, lol, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiroSakuraba/pseuds/RyuichiroSakuraba
Summary: "Renren, what the f-"orMishima's documentary about the Phantom Thieves has been released, Amamiya getting the first dibs and he's mishearing the lyrics so bad.Edited the title for a bit more oomph. Hopefully. Lol.





	Break In (To Break Out?)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble before I head out to drink at a band studio. Need to get this out of my system or else.

Amamiya has stopped by Leblanc for the holidays and with the summer heat going on and on, his brain was getting fried thinking of ways to get past the boredom zone. It's hot out, mirages forming on every searing surface the eye can see.  
  
_Message received._  
  
_"From Mishima?"_ , he thought, picking up his phone from the windowsill.  
  
A link to Mishima's file drive gloomily stared at him, the chain of unintelligible characters not saying anything about the content or title of the file.  
  
...of course, even if the Phantom Thieves had disbanded, there was still an issue of keeping their identities anonymous. Much more so to the items they send over the net.  
  
Somehow, the file was a documentary of their Phantom Thievery, down to the painstaking detail. And why was he named Kurusu Akira there?  
  
Watching a bit more, a catchy tune played and he thought that Mishima is really just pure brains hiding in that scrawny body of his.  
  
  
The Joker had this glint in his eyes and Morgana, watching from the corner, decided it would definitely be trouble.

* * *

 

_Boom._

Amamiya crashed Sakamoto's room in a grand, um, entrance (via text permission from Sakamoto-san, of course; she said he was free to visit anytime and maxed Proficiency implied that he can have infinite lockpicks) and saw the faux blonde in only a towel, staring at the intruder all while his fist was around a pair of black and red boxers. Color fled the athlete's face in an expression of incredulity.

"Renren, what the f-"  
  
What the blonde did not expect was the sudden singing.  
  
"It's just a break in, to make out!~"  
  
The music coming out from the former Thief's phone was not helping a bit.  
  
"Breakin' in, so we can make out; breakin' in, so we can make out~ Breakin' in, so we can make out - Making out~!"  
  
The Joker was totally off key but it was definitely worth it.  
  
"Fuck man, if you only wanted to do that, you could've just said so."

 

A click from the lock and the chat room conversation about Mishima's video had been forgotten for a while.

Futaba bugging Amamiya's phone was probably the biggest mistake she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I can drink now. Kanpai!


End file.
